Fatness in which body fat exceeds a normal value may be a cause of various adult diseases, such as cerebral apoplexy and myocardial infarction. In order to manage such body fat, people in modem times frequently measure the body fat, and use a variety of therapies, such as acupuncture, to remove the body fat.
Reference numeral 100 of FIG. 1 designates a conventional body fat measuring apparatus. As depicted in this drawing, when an examinee attaches electrodes 111, 112, 113 and 114 to the right arm and right foot of a human body and inputs the age, weight and height of the examinee using a keyboard 130, a body composition measuring unit analyzes body composition and, thereafter, outputs result values through a display 110 and a printer 120.
Reference numeral 150 of FIG. 1 designates a conventional body fat removing apparatus. The principle of the body fat removing apparatus is to obtain an effect of resolving body fat by sending a low frequency current to certain regions, such as a neck and an abdomen, through two + and − pads 151 and 152. The examinee can set the intensity and duration of a low frequency current through the keyboard 170 and confirm them on the display 160.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the prior art scheme is inconvenient in that an examinee who desires to manage body fat should carry the respective apparatuses. An examinee desires to measure/remove body fat anytime and anywhere he likes, but it is unreasonable in practice to carry the body fat measuring apparatus and the body fat removing apparatus each having an input unit and a display unit. Accordingly, an apparatus for integrally performing body fat management, including body fat measurement and removal, has been demanded.